


Breaking the Loop Theory

by MysticV



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticV/pseuds/MysticV
Summary: My (keeping me awake at night) thought about how BatIM can truly end.





	Breaking the Loop Theory

So you know how Henry’s work desk is seen in Chapter 1 and near the end of Chapter 5?  


Why is Henry’s desk at the studio with the rejected Bendy design on it? Henry hasn’t worked at the studio for 30 years and parted from there on presumably bad terms with Joey. From what we’re shown of Joey’s character, he seems like someone who would have gotten rid of Henry’s workstation.  


Henry was also the person who created Bendy but Joey is the one who has the rights to him. (This reminds me of the Oswald the Rabbit situation with Walt Disney and Universal studios)  


Bendy is Henry’s creation but was corrupted when Joey changed his design. Henry’s design looks more cute and genuinely happy than Joey’s teeth baring grin design.  


My theory on why Henry’s desk magically moved from the first floor to (what I assume to be) the last is because Henry needs to show Bendy his original design.  


The world created by the Ink Machine can’t exist without Bendy. That’s why the loop resets when Bendy is destroyed by using “The End”. It’s the Ink Machine’s way of preserving itself.  


But what if Henry made it so that Bendy doesn’t die? Bendy is Henry’s creation. Bendy has an original form. The current Bendy is made from Joey’s greed and cruelty. But if he can be reminded that Henry created and loved him, instead of being his monstrous form, he can become Henry’s original sketch.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome comments that poke holes or fill gaps in my theories.


End file.
